dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Francomaster2
Hola :D Hola, ¿te llamas Franco?, porque yo también, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?. Espero que te guste PKMN, tiene mucho que ofrecer a todos; ¿lo de los puntos es genial, verdad?, pero no abuses de ellos, hubo problemas por personas que hacían cualquier cosa al editar. Pero bueno, me despido. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 20:48 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, mi nombre es Andrés. Solo pongo el equipo porque en general soy de pocas palabras :-) sí me gustaría combatir contigo pero lamentablemente no puedo aún... ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? Andrewal 05:08 6 ago 2010 (UTC) hola soy thekidfran01 estoy organizando el torneo master apuntate si te interesa hola soy thekidfran01 estoy organizando el torneo master apuntate si te interesaThekidfran01 12:25 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Batalla. El lunes puedo, pero no a esa hora, además recuerda los usos horarios ¿De qué país eres? ese facilitaría mucho las cosas. Gracias. Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 04:27 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Baby! El Torneo Baby comienza ya! mira la pagina para ver con quien te toca!Recuerda leer las reglas , tiene 3 días para lanzar el combate, si ganas avisame acá, en mi discución.Coordina con tu oponente para ver cuando pelearán, si no puedes pelear en el tiempo que te he puesto avisame y veré que puedo hacer. Atte: La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 00:17 16 ago 2010 (UTC) si si nos pusieron ^^.una pregunta donde vives???si vives en españa o en otro pais en el que el dia es el mismo yo combato oi lunes,viernes,sabados y domingos los demas entreno y no acepto ningun combate a excepcion de muy,muy,muy,muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy amigosMiraquetal 09:31 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ok pero ok pero oi no puedo no e dormido y estoy cansadisimo.i live in spainMiraquetal 15:21 16 ago 2010 (UTC) mmm no se.le pedire a pacoandagua que nos de un poco d e mas tiempo unos 6 diias,por que me van a cortar el wi_fi.cuando este listo te avisoMiraquetal 08:18 17 ago 2010 (UTC) oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee el combate agamoslo oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a las 5 ora en españaaaaaaaaaa te esperoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo XD oye meañana no podre por que me cortan el wi-fi pero pasado que es el ultimo di SIMiraquetal 19:10 20 ago 2010 (UTC) oye meañana no podre por que me cortan el wi-fi pero pasado que es el ultimo di SIMiraquetal 19:11 20 ago 2010 (UTC) oye oi es el ulttimo dia respondeme 1:oi combatimos 2:a las 7 de la mañana???? 3por que no yo a las 1 del mediodia y tu a las7 de la tarde???? 4:alli que es 6 horas - o 6 horas +???? Miraquetal 09:06 22 ago 2010 (UTC) ammm ok entonces a las7 te espero alli mi code es Paco 3653 4674 2957.para ahor turarnos el intercambio mejor no decimos los pokemon.yo llevare un baltoy i un rattata y tu p.d:Deja la firma XD 15:04 22 ago 2010 (UTC)Miraquetal 4º De Final Felicidades, has llegado a los cuartos de final del Torneo Baby, entra a la pag y mira con quie te toca, esta vez tienes 7 días para realizar el combate, si ganas, dimelo en mi discusión.Suerte!La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 00:13 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Baby Amigo, cuando vamos a hacer el combate? tenemos que hacerlo antes del domingo, si no respondes a esto , lo siento pero estarás descalificado. oye nos toco en el mismo grupo cuando estas para pelear? adrian 01:12 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ok ok estas aora conectado? adrian 16:01 16 sep 2010 (UTC) yap estoy listop al parecer me toco contra ti en el torneo.....ya te agregue a mi lista de amigos, ven a este chat http://xat.com/Ghost_Giratina y aca acomodamos las reglas Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 20:23 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de asistencia Hola . Gracias por apuntarte al Torneo Veloz, se te pide que renvies este mensaje aquí diciendo si vas a poder asistir, el día de la primera ronda del Torneo será el día 9 de Octubre de 2010. Recuerda renviame el mensaje a la antigua dirección, y se sabrá así quien puede asistir y quién no puede. Tabién mira esta Tabla y mira todos los porticipantes, y con quién te ha tocado luchar. Puedes darle clik al nombre del torneo que esta encima de la tabla para ver que Pokémon va a usar tu rival: Torneo Veloz |} Espero que te lo pases bien en el torneo, se te desea suerte y que puedas asistir. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 09:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Tenemos que enfrentarnos en el Torneo veloz podras combatir?? si puedes di fecha y hora--Fran 22:06 4 oct 2010 (UTC) mmm Veras El lunes es fiesta en españa asi es que estare libre--Fran 15:08 7 oct 2010 (UTC) ok a las 7:00 o las 8:00 pero de la tarde supongo no?? --Fran 20:08 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey no importa :D Yo tampoco pude presentarme --Fran 20:23 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Podemos dejar el combate para el sabado??--Fran 08:41 12 oct 2010 (UTC)